Yo sólo quería verte sonreír
by Janemba 988
Summary: Cuando la tragedia azotó a la familia Briefs, los ánimos decayeron, siendo Bra la más afectada. Goten usará varias tácticas poco usuales para hacerla ver las cosas de una manera distinta, porque él sólo quería verla sonreír. One-shot.
**Disclaimer: D** ragon Ball ni sus sagas me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **One-shot.**

 **Yo sólo quería verte sonreír.**

El día era lluvioso. Los negros nubarrones le daban un aura deprimente al cementerio, el cual en ese momento era testigo un entierro más. Las grises lápidas, el viento helado y los árboles con las ramas que se inclinaban hacia el suelo le daban un aspecto casi tenebroso al lugar. Alrededor de un par de tumbas recién excavadas, se encontraban un grupo de personas cuya única intención era la de dar el último adiós a la pareja que, desafortunadamente, murieron a causa de un accidente automovilístico provocado por un loco ebrio. La pareja que también fueron los padres de Trunks y Bra Briefs.

Goku, después de decir algunas palabras sobre Bulma y Vegeta, guardó silencio. Milk se aferraba, sollozante, al brazo de su marido en busca de consuelo; Krillin dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas al ver cómo cada ataúd era cubierto lentamente por la húmeda tierra; Dieciocho también estaba triste aunque los llantos se los dejaba a los demás. Gohan y Videl entrelazaban sus manos al mantener su mirada en ambas fosas, brindándose caricias con los dedos para reconfortarse. Yamcha, Ten Shin Han y Chaoz se mantenían un poco alejados: el primero porque no le gustaba que lo vieran llorar y los segundos, porque nunca fueron muy cercanos a la familia, sin embargo, no dejaban de sentir un vacío en sus vidas. Los señores Briefs no quisieron asistir al entierro pues estaban completamente destrozados. Y Trunks tenía los ojos humedecidos y apagados; su dolor era silencioso. Bra, por su parte, estaba bajo un gran árbol, con las piernas flexionadas y el rostro escondido entre sus brazos.

Goten los miraba a todos tan afligidos, con los rostros sombríos, que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Lentamente se acercó hacia su mejor amigo y le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda para mostrarle su incondicional apoyo, cosa que Trunks agradeció con una mirada.

Poco a poco, luego que los dos ataúdes estuvieron cubiertos de tierra, los presentes en el acto fúnebre se retiraron, no sin antes darle un cálido abrazo al joven de cabello lila porque su hermana menor, Bra, los rechazaba a todos de una ruda manera _. "No puedo culparla."_ se repetía Trunks una y otra vez al verla alejada, prefiriendo convertir su tristeza en enojo. Le preocupaba, eso sí, pues sabía que eso a la larga amargaría su vida y se suponía que él, como su hermano mayor, debía procurar su bienestar.

El menor de los Son se quedó al último con el joven Briefs y veía de vez en cuando a la adolescente que yacía acurrucada bajo un árbol. Su amigo se dio cuenta de eso y decidió que ya era momento de regresar a su casa, no a la C.C. sino al apartamento en que vivía pues pensó que regresar a la Corporación heriría más a su hermana.

—Bra, es momento de irnos. —le dijo Trunks mientras intentaba ponerla de pie; su voz sonaba apagada.

—No quiero. —replicó ella sin abandonar su sitio. —Yo no quiero ir contigo, quiero quedarme con los abuelos. —miró suplicante a su hermano. Éste acarició sus hombros y asintió con la cabeza; después, se abrazaron. Goten acompañó en el trayecto hacia la Capsule Corp. a los hermanos, procurando no inmiscuirse demasiado en las conversaciones entre ambos familiares, respondiendo escuetamente a las preguntas que se le hacían como muestra de respeto.

Al llegar a su destino, Bra se despidió de su hermano pues él todavía tenía que arreglar algo de papeleo, y entró rápidamente a la casa. Las gotas de lluvia empañaban los vidrios del auto y a pesar de ello, Trunks seguía con la mirada en la entrada de su antiguo hogar, recordando los momentos que pasó con su familia; ya no estaba completa, mas aún le quedaba alguien por quién velar. Goten, desde el asiento del copiloto, lo observó durante los largos minutos que permanecieron ahí. Conocía a Trunks y sabía qué tan difícil le era asimilar las cosas, mantenerse de pie ante las adversidades, todo ello para poder mostrarle a su hermana que no debía rendirse jamás. Y sabía también que eso sería todavía más difícil ahora, ya que con la muerte de sus padres toda la responsabilidad de mantener en pie el negocio familiar recaía sobre sus hombros.

—Trunks. —le llamó suavemente. —Tú siempre puedes contar conmigo, para lo que sea.

—Gracias, Goten, pero lo que más me preocupa ahora es mi hermana... no sé si pueda recuperarse algún día. Una chica de su edad no merece pasar por esta pena. —El joven seguía mirando por la ventanilla.

—Uno nunca se recupera por completo de estos eventos; solamente la herida deja de doler con el tiempo. Creo que eso es lo que necesita: tiempo y comprensión. —La verdad había desarrollado una gran estima por la chica y trataría de ayudarlos a ambos.

Trunks dio un largo suspiro y puso su auto en marcha; sólo el tiempo diría si lo que decía su mejor amigo era cierto.

Goten llegó a la recepción de la Capsule Corp. y preguntó si su amigo estaba desocupado. La recepcionista era una mujer joven, hermosa y amable, la cual llamó infinitamente su atención pero antes de que pudiera conversar un poco con ella, le comunicó que el señor Briefs le esperaba en su oficina. Él agradeció y fue a encontrarse con su amigo.

—Hola, Goten. —lo saludó. Lucía mucho más animado que antes, como si hubiera recobrado nuevas fuerzas. Su amigo le hizo notar eso e instantáneamente su brillante sonrisa se desvaneció.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dije algo malo?— preguntó al notar el semblante triste de Trunks.

—No, Goten, es solamente que me gustaría que Bra dejara de estar triste. ¡Por Kami!, ya pasaron tres meses y ella, simplemente... —pasó una mano por su cabello, desesperado. —No encuentro la manera de ayudarla, Goten, me estoy dando por vencido y es algo que yo no quiero, pero tampoco quisiera presionarla, estoy... estoy confundido y no tengo ni idea de lo que debo hacer.

— ¿Has hablado con ella? Escuchar también ayuda, y mucho. —sugirió.

—Funciona cuando la persona quiere ser escuchada, no se puede escuchar a alguien que no quiere hablar, que ni siquiera quiere ir al colegio o que apenas come. —Durante algunos segundos miró por la ventana más grande de su oficina, pensando. Goten observó a su amigo y paseó la mirada por su oficina, para luego centrarse en una foto, perfectamente enmarcada, en la que aparecían los miembros de la familia Briefs, aunque el señor Vegeta -tal y como recordaba- no parecía bastante feliz con el asunto. Dejó la fotografía en su lugar y vio a su amigo regresar a su asiento.

— ¿Le has sugerido ir a terapia?— cuestionó.

Trunks negó rotundamente. —Si lo hiciera, me odiaría toda la vida y es algo que preferiría evitar hacer; lo menos que necesito es que se ponga peor.

—Pero entonces, ¿la dejarás sola? No quiero ser pesimista y tampoco actuar como un sabio, pero si ella sigue así... —No, era mejor no preocupar a su amigo o hacerlo sentir culpable porque era lo menos que pretendía hacer.

—Yo necesito pensarlo, aunque para hacerlo también necesito tiempo, y el tiempo es lo que menos me sobra en estos momentos. No quiero dejar a un lado a mi hermana por la empresa, pero tampoco puedo dejar a un lado mis responsabilidades aquí; esto es estresante, en verdad. A veces quisiera salir corriendo y dejar todo atrás. —El joven relajó por unos segundos el cuerpo y apoyó su cabeza en su mano izquierda.

— ¿Confías en mí?— le preguntó Goten.

—Claro, ¿por qué la pregunta?— cuestionó Trunks.

—Dame sólo una semana para pensar y te ayudaré con Bra; tú no cuestionarás mis métodos y te garantizo resultados, no inmediatos pero sé que funcionarán tarde o temprano. —miró a su amigo meditarlo.

— ¿Cómo podría ella querer escucharte si apenas te conoce? No dudo de ti, es solo que no estoy seguro de cómo podría reaccionar. —El argumento de Trunks tenía bases, mas Goten no desistiría en su petición.

—Por favor, amigo, detesto verte así.

—Ah... Está bien. Sólo espero que no tenga nada que ver con electrochoques. —Sonrió con sinceridad y agradeció amablemente la preocupación de su amigo.

—No hay de qué. —dijo el joven Son algo entusiasmado.

— ¿En una semana, eh? Espero que funcione, de lo contrario... —Trunks chocó un puño contra la palma de su mano en una juguetona amenaza. Goten se despidió de él y se preguntó cómo le haría para subirle los ánimos a la joven Bra, y fue tanto su ensimismamiento que ignoró por completo a la bella recepcionista cuando ella se despidió de él.

Bra estaba acurrucada en su cama. Aún era muy temprano para ella y cubrió su cabeza con su cobija dispuesta a dormir un rato más. Un golpecito en el vidrio de su ventana llamó poderosamente su atención, pero pensando que había sido un mero producto de su imaginación, apretó los párpados con la convicción de conciliar el sueño.

Otro golpecito, seguido de un par más, le hicieron apartar sus cobijas con molestia y, luego de frotar sus ojos con las manos, se dirigió a la ventana para saber qué diablos golpeaba el vidrio. Miró a través del cristal y como no vio nada, se dio media vuelta resuelta a perderse en el oscuro mundo de sus sueños. No había dado más de un par de pasos cuando un golpecito le hizo voltear, furiosa, y abrió de pronto y con fuerza la ventana para mirar hacia abajo. Lo que vio la dejó helada.

— ¡Hola, Bra!— saludó el muchacho agitando su mano para saludarla. Ella estaba dispuesta a dejar al 'anormal' amigo de su hermano al sentir la fría brisa envolverla y hacerla tiritar. ¿A quién demonios se le ocurría estar golpeando en su ventana cuando el sol aún no había salido?

— ¡Espera, Bra!— le gritó Goten al verla cerrar su ventana. Lanzó una mirada al horizonte y sabía que no podía permitirle a la chica encerrarse otra vez o su plan se arruinaría. Todo ruego fue en vano: ella no le hizo caso. _"Ni_ _modo."_ suspiró resignado y tomó unas piedras de pequeño tamaño para seguir arrojándolas hacia el cristal.

— ¿Pero qué es lo que quiere?— se preguntó malhumorada. Intentó cubrir sus oídos con una almohada pero los golpeteos eran cada vez más frecuentes y desesperantes. Al fin de pasados tres minutos, se hartó.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!— le preguntó ella con voz ronca. Como el amanecer se acercaba, Goten pudo ver lo pálido de su piel y unas profundas ojeras, cosa que hizo que se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta.

Bra veía al muchacho sostener esa estúpida sonrisa en el rostro y sintió rabia contra el mundo. ¿Por qué todos eran tan felices y ella se sentía tan miserable y vacía? Sintió ganas de arrojarle un jarrón en el rostro para ver si aún así mantenía la mueca de felicidad.

—Mira hacia el horizonte. —Pidió él —y dime qué es lo que ves. —Sonreía, y le rogaba a Kami-Sama que funcionara esa pequeña parte del plan. Ella, no muy segura, lo hizo y sintió una inexplicable calidez en el pecho: el sol apenas salía, lento, tiñendo de un hermoso color anaranjado las nubes y dando con sus rayos una tibieza al mundo que se despertaba para un nuevo día. Permaneció atenta al acontecimiento y Goten la miraba con curiosidad: con alegría notó que una débil sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de la chica, mas ésta sacudió un poco la cabeza y con el ceño fruncido le brindó una inexpresiva mirada.

— ¿Y bien?— se atrevió a preguntar él.

—Es solamente el amanecer. —contestó antes de cerrar, molesta, su ventana. Al menos Goten sabía que, en parte, había funcionado.

Durante toda esa semana Goten repitió aquello. Iba antes del amanecer a despertarla con ayuda de las piedrecitas y formulaba la misma pregunta.

— ¿Qué es lo que ves, Bra? Debes ver bien el horizonte. —siempre cuestionaba con una sonrisa.

Ella le miraba con una ceja alzada y luego dirigía su azul mirada al horizonte: el sol, las nubes, la tibieza que la envolvía... siempre lo mismo. Entonces, ¿cuál era la razón por la que le parecía cada mañana más bello?

—El amanecer, ¿qué más?— respondía antes de cerrar su ventana.

No entendía por qué Goten hacía eso, y le impresionó que a partir de eso ya no pensaba en su dolorosa situación de huérfana, y sí lo hacía en las visitas del muchacho.

Pero solamente duró siete días ese suceso, porque al siguiente lunes, Goten no apareció.

Bra se había acostumbrado a las visitas del joven Son, inclusive lo esperaba ya despierta pero al ver que el amanecer se acercaba y Goten aún no aparecía, ella se asomó por la ventana y lo buscó por las cercanías; no lo encontró. Observó la salida del sol y suspiró sin saber la verdadera razón, mas al sentir los tibios rayos solares en su piel, respiró gustosa el aire matinal y cerró la ventana.

Siete días pasaron y no vio a Goten.

Trunks llegó un jueves a visitarlos en la C.C. y Bra no tardó en cuestionarle por su amigo. Su hermano, extrañado y ocultando su felicidad, le dijo que no sabía nada de él. Vio a Bra hacer un mohín y marcharse a su alcoba. Recibió al poco tiempo un mensaje de Goten, y cuando lo hubo leído, sonrió satisfecho y agradeció el té que su abuela le ofreció.

Lunes otra vez. La chica de ojos azules estaba tendida en su cama, mirando al techo. Su rostro estaba húmedo a causa de las lágrimas derramadas después de mirar con dolor un retrato familiar: extrañaba a sus padres, los extrañaba mucho.

Un golpecito familiar se escuchó en su ventana y la chica se apresuró a abrirla.

— ¿Qué quieres?— preguntó molesta. Él le sonrió y le señaló el cielo estrellado con el dedo índice.

— ¿Ya las viste? Son hermosas, ¿no?— cuestionó con su boba sonrisa; ella ignoró su comentario.

— ¿Dónde te metiste en toda la semana?— le regaño. Tarde se dio cuenta que esa pregunta la dejaba expuesta.

— ¿Me extrañaste?— preguntó sorprendido.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Es sólo que pensé que serías mi despertador personal. —Goten no notó el tono irónico que usó la chica y le insistió.

—Bra, mira hacia el cielo y contéstame, ¿no crees que las estrellas son hermosas?— él paseó los ojos por el firmamento y esperó a que ella lo hiciera también.

La joven de melena azulada dirigió su mirar hacia las estrellas: ¡claro que eran hermosas! Titilando en el manto celeste, brillando de una manera cautivante y con la luna llena también en el cielo, ella sintió paz en su interior. Ciertamente, Goten no se había percatado del satélite natural terrestre, pero como seguía la mirada de Bra, lo hizo.

— ¡Oh! También hay luna llena. —exclamó con aparente sorpresa.

La chica lo miró segundos después con enojo. —Las estrellas son solamente cuerpos celestes que emiten luz propia, y la luna es un cuerpo celeste rocoso que quedó atrapado por la atracción gravitacional de la Tierra... No, —respondió al final con amargura. —no me parecen hermosas. Y cerró con furia su ventana, tanta, que Goten temió que el vidrio se quebrara. Frunció los labios y se marchó a paso lento. _"Pues a mí sí me parecen_ _hermosas."_ murmuró antes de alejarse por la calle con las manos en los bolsillos.

Nuevamente, el joven Son repitió aquello toda la semana, y Bra le respondía de la misma manera. Ella aún se levantaba temprano para admirar el amanecer, pareciéndole más hermoso cada día. Ya no lloraba tanto como antes aunque lo hacía, pero durante las tardes se preguntaba cómo había influenciado la presencia del tonto amigo de su hermano en ello...

Llegando la noche del lunes siguiente, Goten no apareció, cosa que a Bra no le pareció muy extraño.

Otra semana sin verlo.

Se inició una nueva semana y Bra observaba la portada de su libro de álgebra. No tenía todavía el ánimo suficiente como para asistir al colegio ni para recibir a Pan o a Marron. Arrojó el libro sobre su cama y escuchó una voz varonil, llamándola.

— ¡Bra, baja, por favor!— gritaba bajo su ventana el chico de cabello negro. Ella dudó un poco en asomarse y optó por no hacerlo; bajaría para encararlo de una vez.

Goten esperó a que Bra se asomara desde su habitación y cuando pasaron unos minutos y ella no apareció, rascó su cabeza, confundido. "Ella no tarda tanto." pensó.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— preguntó la voz de la fémina. Él se sorprendió de verla parada frente a él, con una mano en la cintura y la otra cubriendo sus ojos de la intensa luz del sol a mediodía.

—Hola, Bra. Me alegra que hayas decidido bajar... —la joven lo interrumpió.

—No te emociones. Yo nada más quiero que dejes de fastidiarme, no quiero nada de ti y no necesito nada de nadie, ¿has entendido?— le habló con dureza.

—No creo que eso sea verdad. —afirmó. —Dime una sola razón por la que piensas que no necesitas nada de nadie y por qué sigues tan triste si puedes estar bien sola; luego, yo me voy y no vuelvo a molestarte jamás. —fijó sus oscuros ojos en los de ella, examinándola. —Anda, yo te escucho.

—... No tengo que darte explicaciones... —susurró apartando la mirada. Goten sonrió de lado y tocó su hombro, haciéndola sobresaltar.

—Dame unos minutos para mostrarte algo y después... ya veremos, ¿eh, qué dices?— trató de convencerla.

—No soy una niña para que intentes sorprenderme. —Frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos. Él la miró, divertido por sus palabras.

—Y me lo dice la 'chica madura' que trae un pijama de ositos. —Soltó una risa y las mejillas de Bra enrojecieron. —Vamos, era una broma, ¿me perdonarás, cierto?— preguntó cuando la vio caminar frente a él.

—Debería echarte a patadas pero quiero saber qué quieres mostrarme. —contestó decidida sin dejar de caminar.

Goten la llevó hasta el inmenso jardín con el que contaban en la Corporación y la guió hasta unas hermosas flores blancas.

— ¿Me trajiste a ver flores?— le cuestionó enarcando una ceja.

— ¡Claro! No sé por qué no disfrutas de lo que tienes a la mano. —acercó su nariz a una flor blanca y aspiró su perfume. —Delicioso... —expresó volviendo a acercarse para oler otra flor. Ella lo veía entusiasmado por olisquear flores y se acercó un poco recelosa a su lado. Goten volteó a mirarla y le sonrió, pero Bra empezó a reír inexplicablemente.

— ¿De qué te ríes?— No obtuvo respuesta porque la joven rio más fuerte. —Dime, ¿qué es tan gracioso? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?— cuestionó.

—Tienes... tienes polen en la nariz. —alcanzó a decir entre risas, Bra. Él juntó los ojos en un intento de comprobar lo dicho por ella y tal acción sólo la hizo reír más fuerte.

—Hum, no es tan gracioso. —expresó un poco indignado. Movió la nariz y el polen lo hizo estornudar.

— ¿Eres alérgico?— preguntó ella con genuino interés, aún sonriendo.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah, no! No soy alérgico. —negó rápidamente

—Oh, ya veo. —dijo ella mirando las flores. Tomó una por el tallo y recogiendo un poco su cabello, inhaló la dulce fragancia que despedía la florecilla blanca. Él la miraba embobado —En verdad es delicioso su perfume. —afirmó viéndolo.

—Vamos, todavía no terminamos el recorrido. —dijo tratando de contagiarle su entusiasmo. Hizo un gesto con la mano y ella lo siguió.

Llegaron a un pequeño estanque en donde unos peces dorados nadaban pacíficamente. Goten se sentó en el césped y miró su reflejo en el agua; Bra lo imitó.

—Hace un excelente clima, ¿no lo crees? No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que terminó la época de lluvias. — Ella asintió débilmente sin dejar de ver el agua cristalina.

—Mi hermano te pidió que vinieras, ¿no?— preguntó, suspicaz. Él parpadeó un par de veces antes de responderle.

—No. —Bra se sorprendió. —Yo vi a Trunks desesperado por no saber qué hacer para ayudarte, tan... triste por no tener tiempo para ti y para atender los asuntos de la empresa, que me ofrecí, o mejor dicho, le pedí una oportunidad para ser yo quien te ayudara. —la miró directo a los ojos y volvió a observar a los peces del estanque. —Él es mi mejor amigo y comprendí que ahora más que nunca, ambos necesitaban apoyo. —soltó un largo suspiro y miró hacia ningún lugar en específico.

— ¿Es verdad?— preguntó aún con dudas.

— ¡Pues claro! No creas que para mí era muy agradable levantarme temprano para venir a despertarte y recibir tus duras palabras, o venir por las noches aunque estuviera haciendo frío... —vio a Bra avergonzarse. —Pero sé que ha servido de algo y no sabes cuánto me alegra. —agregó rápidamente.

—No tenías por qué hacerlo, no era tu responsabilidad. —dijo ella en voz baja.

—Te equivocas. —explicó con seriedad. —Yo quería hacerlo, nadie me obligó o me lo pidió. Simplemente... quería ayudarte.

—Sigo sin entender tus razones... Gracias. —le sonrió ampliamente.

—No hay de qué. —su celular empezó a vibrar. — ¡Oh! Se me hizo un poco tarde para una cita... Eh, ¿puedo dejarte aquí?— le preguntó sin saber qué hacer.

—Por mí no hay problema. —respondió simplemente.

—Está bien. —se levantó y sacudió un poco su ropa. —Mañana volveré. —agregó sonriente.

—Ya lo sabía. —rió levemente y se despidió de él.

Vio cómo el muchacho se alejaba corriendo. Ella se sentía feliz y sabía que era a causa de ese joven. Siguió observando el estanque y recorrió un poco el jardín. Para cuando su abuela le pidió que entrara a almorzar, ella se sentía liberada y saludó a sus abuelos con una sonrisa.

La mañana era fresca y los pájaros cantaban. Bra se había levantado temprano para ver el amanecer tal cual venía haciendo desde la aparición del joven Son en su vida; ella observaba desde su ventana lo que acontecía en el exterior y esperaba...

Goten llegó a la misma hora del día anterior y se sorprendió al ver a la chica de pelo azul recargada en el marco de su ventana, aún con su piyama puesta pero con un leve brillo en los ojos. Carraspeó para llamar su atención.

— Hola, Bra, ¿estabas esperándome?- preguntó con diversión y ella le arrojó una bolita de papel.

— ¡No eres tan importante!— respondió sonriente.

—Oye... ¿piensas salir así?— le cuestionó.

— ¿Cómo?— ella abrió los ojos en sorpresa y enarcó ambas cejas. — ¿Salir? ¿Y a dónde? ¡Tú nunca me preguntaste nada! —volvió a arrojarle otra bolita de papel.

— ¿Qué? Ayer te dije que vendría de nuevo, además, creo que te gustaría salir por un helado, ¿o me equivoco?— ella lo miró y dudó.

—Está bien. Pero si no me siento cómoda o no me agrada el paseo, no vuelves jamás. —le advirtió.

—A mí me parece justo. —respondió encogiéndose de hombros. _"Tendré que esperar al menos media hora."_ pensó, mas se equivocó respecto al tiempo porque en cinco minutos Bra salió vestida de manera casual.

— ¿Nos vamos?— él asintió y fijaron rumbo hacia el parque.

La caminata fue más que agradable a pesar de que ninguno de los dos dijo nada en el trayecto. El sol les daba una cálida sensación cuando tocaba sus pieles y les hacía sonreír. Tiempo atrás, Bra no se imaginaba tener ese tipo de convivencia con Goten y ahora... Suspiró.

— ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó él.

— ¿Uh? Nada, sólo estaba pensando. — respondió ella.

—Sabes, mi sobrina te echa de menos, al igual que Marron; sé que aún no te sientes lista para asistir nuevamente al colegio, pero, ¿no te parece cruel ignorar de esa manera a tus amigas? Lo único que quieren, al igual que yo, es ayudarte. —expresó muy serio. ¡Cuánto odiaba Bra que usara ese tono de voz! Sinceramente, prefería su faceta alegre.

—No es por crueldad. —explicó. —Es que ellas querrán hacerme hablar sobre lo que siento, esperarán que me eche a llorar en sus brazos y estar ahí para consolarme, y eso es algo que yo no quiero: consuelo. Tú, en cambio —lo miró de reojo. —me has dado motivos para sonreír. —Ambos recordaron el día anterior. —y eso es invaluable porque me has hecho olvidar por un rato el dolor y ellas... solamente me harán recordar. —volvió a suspirar.

—Comprendo. —fue lo único que pudo decir Goten.

Luego de comprar sus helados, fueron a dar un pequeño paseo al parque. Extrañamente, había muy poca gente en los alrededores, cosa que no les importó a ambos jóvenes pues así podrían platicar más a gusto.

—Y dime, —inició Goten. — ¿te sientes mejor ahora?

—Eso creo. —respondió ella.

— ¿Eso crees?— cuestionó. — ¿O estás segura de ello?— vio a Bra fruncir los labios.

—No lo sé; me siento triste en ocasiones. —dijo casi en un susurro.

—Es normal que te sientas así. Al menos ya no estás tan pálida como antes y creo que es bueno verte sin esa pijama de ositos. —bromeó.

— ¡Oye! Es mi favorita. —defendió Bra. Los dos empezaron a reír y después no hubo más palabras. Goten consultó su reloj y nuevamente se disculpó con la chica de pelo azul y se marchó a paso rápido _. "Mañana iré._ _"_ le dijo antes de echar a correr. Ella agitó su mano para despedirse de él y luego de media hora, volvió a su hogar con la mente más tranquila.

— Bra, ¡baja, por favor!— El grito de la voz masculina es algo que ya esperaba, así que sin demora se apresuró a salir al encuentro del amigo de su hermano.

—Aquí estoy. —le dijo cuando salió.

—Muy bien. Te tengo un obsequio, ¿quieres verlo?— ella movió su cabeza para afirmar y él sacó unos pequeños sobrecitos.

— ¿Semillas?— preguntó, confundida.

—Así es. Te explico: lo único que debes hacer es lograr que germinen y si lo logras... —hizo una pausa para añadir misterio, pero como Bra frunció el ceño, prefirió decirlo de una vez. —te daré lo que quieras para tu cumpleaños.

—No quiero nada para mi cumpleaños. —se giró dispuesta a marcharse. Él frunció el ceño y observó los pequeños sobres.

—Está bien. —Goten dejó las bolsitas en el césped. —Eso quiere decir que ya no tengo que venir aquí. Es un gusto saber que vuelves a sonreír, Bra. Adiós. —y se marchó. Ella quiso decirle que no se fuera y decirle también que quería seguir viéndolo, pero se fue tan rápido que no pudo hacer nada. Al verlo marcharse, algo en su pecho dolió.

No lo vio ahora por dos semanas enteras, y eso la entristecía. ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Por qué no había vuelto? No lo sabía. Había hecho germinar algunas de las semillas con ayuda de algodón húmedo y los rayos del sol, y aunque no sabía si eso tenía caso, puso demasiado empeño en ello.

Bra seguía levantándose para ver el amanecer; daba breves paseos por el jardín o por el parque, y admiraba las estrellas cuando era posible: al verlas ya no sentía alegría o paz, sino, nostalgia. Era casi inexplicable cómo le afectó la convivencia con Goten porque lo extrañaba mucho: era cruel de su parte no ir a verla. Mientras pasaba las hojas de un libro sin interesarse en el contenido, se sorprendió ahogando un sollozo por la ausencia del chico al que consideraba ya como un amigo.

—Mi hermana ha preguntado mucho por ti. —Después de haber hablado por media hora de cosas triviales, Trunks cambió bruscamente de tema al igual que su semblante: estaba serio.

—Ah, —Goten lo miró sin darle mucha importancia. — ¿en serio?

— ¡Rayos, Goten! Deberías ser un poco más comprensivo; primero, mi hermana te importaba mucho, y ahora... —su amigo hizo un gesto con la mano para que se detuviera.

—Trunks, me dijiste que no cuestionarías mis métodos. —le recordó.

—Así es pero Bra, no lo sé, está diferente. A veces toma una foto de nuestros padres, la ve y suspira, no con dolor ni con tristeza... ah, yo sé que te extraña. —Trunks tomó asiento y miró hacia la ventana de su oficina en pose pensativa. — ¿Te has acercado más de lo debido a ella?— preguntó el joven Briefs de golpe.

—No. —contestó su compañero. —Sólo lo necesario.

Se vieron sumidos en un silencio incómodo, algo que nunca antes había sucedido. El chico de negros cabellos veía a su mejor amigo, y aunque no lo demostró, le dolió que le tuviera desconfianza. ¡¿Cómo podría insinuar que él se podría aprovechar de Bra?! Soltó un bufido de indignación.

—Lo lamento pero no te creo. —dijo finalmente el chico de pelo lila.

—... Maravilloso. Piensas que pude hacerle algo a tu hermana y seguir vivo... —apretó la mandíbula. —Esa actitud de hermano celoso no deberías mostrarla conmigo, además, ahora tengo cosas importantes que hacer. —se levantó y se encaminó a la puerta dispuesto a salir de la oficina de Trunks Briefs, quien estaba más que sorprendido por lo mal que había tomado Goten su broma.

—Espera, oye, era sólo un juego, ¿qué te sucede? No me digas que ya te volviste aburrido. — le dijo antes de que saliera.

— ¿Qué?— su rostro era de mera incredulidad y al poco rato comenzó a reír. — ¡Hubieras visto tu cara cuando pensaste que me iría!— trató de engañar a su amigo, pero... no funcionó.

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea de por qué te comportaste así, mas haré de cuenta que nunca pasó si prometes que irás a ver a Bra esta tarde, ¿trato hecho?- como buen hombre de negocios, Trunks propuso. Y como buen amigo, Goten aceptó aunque eso significara tener que cancelar la cita con su novia Pares.

 _"Ay, Bra, me has traído muchos problemas. Espero que valga la pena mi visita y hayas cambiado de actitud."_ pensó el joven Son mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón hacia la ventana de la chica de cabello azul.

— ¿Bra? ¿Me escuchas?— le gritó.

En ese momento la joven estaba mirando una fotografía suya de cuando era pequeña. Pronto cumpliría quince años pero no quería recordarlo. Escuchó el llamado de Goten y quiso dejarlo esperar así como él la había dejado esperando.

— ¡Bra! ¡Sé que estás ahí, así que no puedes tratar de engañarme!— No podía jurarlo pero algo en el tono de voz que usó el chico que no le agradó: sonaba molesto. De pronto, ya no lo escuchó.

— ¿Goten?— se asomó por la ventana y lo vio sentado en el césped con los brazos apoyados en el suelo y la mirada al cielo. Ciertamente a él no le gustaba ya la convivencia con Bra, no porque no fuese grata, sino que ahora le preocupaba mucho más que antes. Tal vez sería que no la veía de la misma manera desde que Trunks le dejo ayudarla, porque le parecía un desperdicio que ella no luchara por vivir y también le parecía egoísta de su parte no pensar que solamente preocupaba a su hermano en vano. Pero nunca se lo dijo. Ver que sonreía en ocasiones gracias a él, le llenaba.

—Veo que sí las hiciste germinar. —dijo Goten sin apartar la vista del cielo. Ella asintió débilmente y bajó para platicar mejor con él.

— ¿Trunks te mandó?— él no dijo nada. — ¿Fue mi hermano quien te pidió que vinieras?— ella sintió un nudo en la garganta al presentir que Goten no estaba ahí por voluntad propia cuando éste frunció los labios. —Puedes irte cuando quieras. —le dijo fríamente sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

—Debes decirme qué es lo quieres para tu cumpleaños. —Al parecer Goten no había tomado en cuenta sus palabras.

—No quiero nada. —contestó.

—Si no me lo dices, no me iré. —insistió.

—No quiero nada, ¿no escuchaste? ¡Nada!— espetó.

—Entonces me quedaré aquí, disfrutando de la tarde, mirando, no lo sé, hacia tu ventana y arrojando piedritas al vidrio. —Goten se recostó en el suelo, puso los brazos detrás de su cabeza y cerró los ojos. Bra estuvo tentada a darle una patada para que se fuera y dejara de molestar.

—En verdad, no quiero nada material o inmaterial; quiero paz y tú no puedes dármela. —explicó con determinación. Lo vio sonreír.

— ¿Has mirado el amanecer y visto las estrellas?— ella asintió. — ¿Has olido el perfume de las flores y escuchado el canto de las aves?— Bra no dijo nada pero él sabía que sí. — ¿Has visto la vida nacer de una pequeña semilla?— él abrió los ojos y la vio. —Y dime, ¿cómo te sentías cada vez que lo hacías?— ella se quedó callada. —Te sentías en paz, ¿no es así? Yo no puedo dártela, tienes razón, pero tú sabes cómo conseguirla: olvídate de todo, disfruta lo bello de la vida y cuando vuelvas a casa sabrás qué hacer. Ya no tendrás dudas ni nada que te detenga. —Goten miró hacia el cielo y suspiró al tiempo que sonreía. —Sé que te preguntas cómo estoy tan seguro de lo que te digo, y también te preguntarás porqué luzco tan despreocupado, siempre. —ella se sentó a su lado. —Tengo de qué preocuparme, tengo problemas y dudas, como todos, pero si algo he aprendido es que con la desesperación no logro nada, y es cuestión de tomar aire para encontrar fortaleza, despejar mi mente y encarar a los problemas. —volvió su vista hacia Bra y la miró directo a los ojos. —Nunca podré comprender tu dolor pero me alegra saber que con mis tonterías te hice reír. —la chica sonrió un poco. —Espero que de ahora en adelante no necesites de mi presencia para ser feliz. Tienes una vida por delante, abuelos que te quieren, amigas que te aprecian y un hermano que haría todo por ti, ¿qué más podrías pedir?— ella miró el firmamento y le respondió, cosa que Goten no esperaba.

—Quiero que me digas por qué te desaparecías de repente. —Clavó sus hermosos ojos azules en él.

—Te daba tiempo para pensar, para apreciar lo que yo te mostraba, y también necesitaba tiempo para mí. ¿Sabes? Ser el niñero de una adolescente es agotador. —dijo refiriéndose a Pan.

—No vas a volver, ¿verdad? Al menos, no por mí. —afirmó ella.

—Hum. —Goten hizo una mueca. —Es verdad, yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, las ideas se me agotaron y ahora es tu momento de elegir qué es lo que quieres hacer después. —Luego de decir eso, Bra se recostó a su lado, poniendo inexplicablemente nervioso al joven Son.

—Entonces… ¿esta es una despedida?— preguntó.

—Creo que sí. —el chico volteó su rostro hacia ella.

—Tal vez sí quiera algo para mi cumpleaños. —dijo Bra haciendo que Goten le prestara mucha atención. —Quiero que nunca le digas a Trunks sobre esto. —él sonrió.

—Eso tenlo por seguro. —Y los dos quedaron ahí, recostados en el césped, encontrando en las nubes distintas formas; después, se despidieron.

Años pasaron y sus vidas eran como antes de la tragedia. Bra estudiaba, salía divertirse con sus amigas, tuvo novios y siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Goten, por su parte, asistía a fiestas, invitaba a Trunks y aunque este se negaba en ocasiones, lo obligaba a ir. Rompió con Pares, pasó un año en la montaña Paoz con sus padres para despejar su mente, volvió a la ciudad, su amigo le ofreció trabajo en la Corporación y él aceptó. Pero una tarde, mientras él paseaba por el jardín de la C.C. vio a Bra llorando junto al estanque, y el recuerdo de pasado azotó en su mente, así que se acercó y le brindó apoyo pues ella había terminado con un chico al que quería demasiado.

— ¡Tal vez es ciego! —dijo él. —Porque yo creo que eres una de las chicas más encantadoras que haya conocido. — ¡OOPS! Se había evidenciado.

— ¿Eso crees?— cuestionó ella, ilusionada.

—No solo lo creo, estoy seguro. —contesto muy nervioso. Bra se acercó a él y lo besó, algo que ninguno de ellos, año s atrás hubieran imaginado que terminarían haciendo. ¡¿Pero qué importaba?! Tal vez el destino, como ya había unido sus caminos una vez, los quería ver juntos para siempre. Y con ese pensamiento, se despidieron aquel día.

Una semana pasó, y Goten no se apareció por la Corporación. Bra, entre desilusionada y furiosa, pensaba que otra vez la vida le hacía una mala jugada. Caminando en círculos por su habitación, la chica de cabello azul se preguntaba qué hacer, y en eso estaba cuando escuchó un sonido familiar en el cristal de su ventana.

Era él, de nuevo, llamándola de esa extraña manera que ella por mucho echó de menos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió bajando las escaleras para llegar hasta el jardín. Ahí estaba Goten esperándola, ocultando sus manos detrás de su espalda.

—Hola, Bra. —le saludó, sonriendo de esa manera que a ella hipnotizaba. —Te tengo un obsequio pero antes, necesito que cierres los ojos. —Intrigada, lo hizo. —Ahora, ábrelos. —le pidió él.

Cuando lo hizo, Bra no se limitó en exponer su infinita sorpresa pues el chico estaba de rodillas frente a ella con alas mejillas sonrojadas, sosteniendo entre sus manos una sortija. Goten estaba pronto a hablar, mas vio, no sin cierta sorpresa, que la muchacha cruzaba los brazos y le miraba sin expresión en el rostro.

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó.

—Sabes que nunca me dijiste el verdadero motivo por el cual me ayudaste hace mucho. —expresó con seriedad. —Ahora es tu oportunidad de sincerarte conmigo. —Él se levantó, sacudió un poco el polvo en su pantalón y la miró, agachando su mirada después.

— ¿En verdad quieres saberlo? Está bien. —soltó un suspiro, resignado. —Yo siempre te he tenido aprecio, no es una noticia para ti, peor siempre admiré que no te dabas por vencida, nunca, porque eres orgullosa y también sé que no aceptarías la ayuda de nadie si te lo proponías. Cuando sucedió todo eso— hizo un gesto con la mano para explicarse. —ya no eras la misma, es entendible, pero fue más de lo que pude soportar. —le explicó mientras tomaba su mano. —Tu sonrisa, —dijo al fin. —es lo más hermoso que había visto y sabía que no volverías a sonreír si nadie te ayudaba, y me llenó de regocijo poder ser yo quien te ayudara a sonreír de nuevo. —Satisfecha con la explicación, se acurrucó en su pecho y susurró en su oído un _"Ya sabes que sí quiero casarme contigo."_ Al tiempo que acercaba sus labios a los de su ahora prometido.

—Gracias por todo. —le dijo ella antes de despedirse esa noche. Él le sonrió.

—Bra, yo sólo quería verte sonreír.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado. Sobre la trama no podría decir mucho, es sólo una excentricidad que me permití, además que la idea venía rondando por mi cabeza hace mucho y debía sacarla, jaja. Bien, sin más y agradeciendo que hayan leído, me despido. ¡Buen día!


End file.
